


A Simple Case Of

by spiders_stars



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, Younger!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is used to getting whatever he wants and now, that's Jensen, no matter who he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Case Of

This was really not meant to happen tonight. Or ever for that matter.

"Take your clothes off."

He'd just been looking for a night away from his family, a chance to calm down, to escape the trials and tribulations of being a teenager. Life was pretty damn rough when you were the only gay boy in a religious school, a religious family. 

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

And then here was this guy, a fucking _giant_ , with wide big shoulders and perfectly unstyled golden hair - the kind that looked so silky soft, the kind he'd love caressing if his mind could catch up. Because this was a major _what the fuck_ kind of moment.

There was a sigh and the clink of glass as the man set his wine down on the table and stood. Jensen swallowed thickly as the man rubbed two fingers against his temple then loosened his tie. 

"This would be my luck. They've sent me a junkie."

The accusation was enough to snap Jensen from his shock and he pursed his lips, stepping further into the hotel room. "Shut up, I am _not_ a junkie. I've only even tried beer once."

A smirk crossed the man's lips and Jensen sucked in a breath because it made him look utterly breathtaking. Of course, he'd been plenty gorgeous before but the scowl didn't do him any justice. He should smile all the time, he'd be able to take over the entire world that way. 

"Oh look, it speaks. Now. Take your clothes off."

Just like that the smile was off the man's face and Jensen found his fingers tangled in the hem of his shirt before another moment could pass. "Don't have to be such a jackass," he mumbled and toed out of his sneakers. 

"You've got some spunk, I'll give you that." The man turned and stooped down, snagging his glass of wine once more and bringing it to his lips. He paused and Jensen watched him turn back, dragging his gaze down the slowly exposed skin. "What's your price for the night anyway?"

When the two men down in the hotel lobby had all but dragged him to the elevators, explaining how _stressed_ their boss was, Jensen had desperately tried to rationale that it wasn't what he thought it was. Because he knew he was pretty and sometimes the other boys made jokes about his street made income but no one had ever actually accused him of being a prostitute before. 

Until this guy. Who wasn't really accusing him but seemed pretty set in fact on the matter. Jensen should really turn around the run for it. Maybe he could get away before this man could catch up - though his legs were pretty long, Jensen probably didn't stand a chance. 

"Oh I see. You're not a junkie, this is your act." The man sipped from his wine then set it back down, turning to Jensen and slipping from his business suit. "They do know how much I enjoy the young innocent ones. Maybe it would be better if I set the price. I pay my usuals three hundred a night, that work for you?"

Jensen's jaw dropped before he could help it. Three hundred dollars for sleeping with this drop dead sexy man? Okay yes, Jensen was a virgin and giving it up and receiving money in return was probably an even bigger sin than being gay in the first place but...

"Not enough?" He was closer now, circling around Jensen and dragging his fingers along the curve of Jensen's jean clad ass. The man dipped down to speak into Jensen's ear and it sent of burst shooting like electricity through him. "Five hundred then. Not a dime more and you better be fucking worth it."

"Oh my god," Jensen nearly gasped as the man's large hand slid under his shirt and smoothed over his chest. "What is your name?"

A deep chuckle shook the man behind him and Jensen arched up into the heat of a smooth palm. "Jared. And what's yours, pretty little thing?"

All the air rushed from Jensen and his hands snapped out, curling over the top of the chair in front of him. He didn't really have a lot of experience with guys, or any experience for that matter, and already he felt too incredibly hard in the front of his jeans. This guy was going to get him off standing right here and Jensen may not know anything about hookers but he was pretty sure they were supposed to have a lot more stamina than that.

"Jensen," he managed to gasp out before he pulled from Jared's touch, spinning to face him. "And I've never done this before."

Part of Jensen had thought maybe Jared would believe him, would see the pure innocence in his expression and realize his mistake, because that tiny part of Jensen didn't think he was ready for _this_. But as he stared up into Jared's eyes he could see the way they were darkening, the smirk growing on his lips once more. 

"Yeah, I like that, keep going."

In the next moment Jensen found himself being lifted completely off the ground and he swallowed a squeak as he clung to Jared's arms. "I- I wasn't lying. I've never even kissed anyone. Your hand up my shirt is officially the most action I've ever experienced."

Jared moaned and latched his lips to Jensen's neck, working along the skin. As Jensen wrapped his legs tighter around the man's firm body he could feel the radiating heat from his obvious arousal and it sent a sharp thrill through him. It was so strangely empowering, knowing he was somehow turning this guy on who, frankly, could have just about anyone he wanted. Jensen was sure of that. 

And yet he was still offering all this money to have Jensen and there were probably all these morals he should follow and Bible verses he could quote but _fuck_ Jared's lips on his neck were like fire. The absolute last thing he could think of at that moment were _Bible verses_. 

What more could Jared want to hear anyway?

"What does it feel like now?" Jared asked against the edge of his ear. 

Before Jensen could answer, Jared was tossing him down onto the bed, tugging the tie clear from his neck and starting in on the row of buttons. Jensen stared, nearly drooling at each inch of tanned skin as it was exposed. Maybe he was supposed to be doing the undressing part but he could barely think, the last of his brain power was going toward figuring out how to answer and kepe Jared happy.

"Like I'm going to explode," Jensen managed a strangled whisper, wetting his lips with the slow drag of his tongue as he considered what it might be like if Jared's lips were on his own. When he looked back up, Jared was simply watching him and a deep blush crawled up Jensen's cheeks. "I keep imagining what it might be like to kiss you. Do you think... will you do that?"

"Fuck," Jared groaned and finally shrugged free of his shirt, crawling onto the bed over Jensen. "Sure you're ready? First kiss is a big thing."

At some point the part of Jensen freaking the fuck out over the entire situation seemed to get on board with this craziness and well, he was ready for _everything_. "Please Jared, please kiss me. Please touch me. I... I'm ready."

Their eyes met for just a moment and Jensen thought he saw something cross Jared's features but then he wasn't able to think because they were kissing. Jared's lips were against his own and Jensen was dragging his fingers through that hair was just as silky and soft as he'd imagined it would be. Jensen moaned and parted his lips even further adjusting to the slow sweep of Jared's tongue forward. 

Jensen arched his body completely off the mattress and Jared's hands were slipping under his shirt once more, fingers grazing with purpose along his skin and searing into his flesh. The hard crash of their lips parted long enough for Jared to drag his shirt off and toss it across the room. Their hips rolled together as Jared pressed back down and Jensen honestly wasn't sure he was going to last through any of this. 

"So pretty," Jared breathed as his fingers traveled down Jensen's sides, flicking the button on his jeans and tugging at the zipper. "You're just so damn pretty. Can't even decide what I want to do to you first."

The brush of lips across Jensen's chest nearly had him flying off the bed, desperate and eager for all the sparking little sensations of touch. Jared had barely done anything and Jensen was losing his mind. 

By the time his jeans and underwear had been tugged free Jensen was breathless and sweaty, writhing and twisting beneath Jared's lips and constant touches. The air in the room felt heavy and over heated and the mass of Jared's body over his made Jensen shudder out of his control. He kissed all the way down to Jensen's toes and back up and it was much more gentle then Jensen anticipated - considering how much Jared was shelling out. 

The surprise must have been clear on his face when Jared was eye level once more because the man smiled that knee weakening smile and shrugged. "Your first time right? Figured I should make it special for you."

Jensen ignored the shake of his fingers and reached out to caress the side of Jared's cheek. "Pretty sure anything with you it's going to be special."

Jared laughed, deep and full, and shook his head. "Well aren't you just a charmer. I'm already paying Jen, you don't have to woo me."

Something pinched in Jensen's gut and he bit his lip to keep from telling Jared just how wrong he was about everything. After all, Jensen was just a geeky Christian school attending, sixteen year old. When would he ever get a chance to be with someone like Jared again? Never. So he had to take this for all he could get. 

"Need to claim you now. You're already driving me fucking insane," Jared growled and reached across to the night stand, snagging the bottle of lube and a condom. He sat back on his heels as he slicked his fingers and Jensen tried not to stare with wide eyes as the man continued to speak casually. "Been a long few months, work is really getting to me. But you? You're gonna fix all that. Aren't you baby?"

Jensen swallowed thickly and nodded, inching his legs just a little further apart. "Y-yes, anything you want."

The first touch of Jared's fingertip rubbing along his hole was surprising, a shuddering rush of pleasure and want burning through Jensen and bringing a moan to his lips. His eyes met Jared's and stayed there as the man slowly worked his finger up between tight muscle, his lips parting in a small groan. "You are so fucking tight. That's incredible."

Thankfully Jared seemed intent to keep up this game they were supposedly playing that Jensen was a blushing virgin. The slow stretch of his fingers spreading Jensen apart was maddening in the best way and he could feel the hold on his control slipping. And then Jared's middle finger pressed and rolled along Jensen's prostate and everything exploded. 

" _Jesus Christ_ ," Jared moaned loudly as Jensen's release sprayed between them, Jensen's fingers gripping Jared's shoulders and holding on tight. "Oh fuck that's so fucking hot."

"Jared, Jared, oh god," Jensen gasped, embarrassed that he'd just come without Jared's hand on his cock. Who even did that? "Don't stop, please don't."

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't stop even if the fucking building was on fire now." Jared choked on a laugh that faded off as he added a third finger and Jensen's body bowed up off the bed once more. "You clean?"

Jensen blinked a few times, wondering what part of spraying his chest with come Jared missed. Of course he wasn't clean. Then he realized the man meant something entirely different and he nodded. "Um, yes. Definitely am."

"Good." Jared smirked then dipped down, dragging his tongue up Jensen's chest to gather the cooling strings of come decorating his skin. 

Jensen nearly came all over again. It felt like a mind numbing torture, Jared's tongue steadily cleaning his skin as his fingers worked deeper and longer thrusts between loosening muscles. By the time Jared was lifting up and pulling free Jensen was hard all over again, clutching the blankets beneath his body just to keep from clambering up Jared's body.

"Gonna fuck you so hard. Gonna claim you over and over all night long," Jared growled and rolled a condom on, lathering the latex with lube and sliding swiftly up between Jensen's legs. 

The game they were playing must have slipped in the wake of Jared's growing arousal. In the next moment Jensen found himself pressed down into the mattress as Jared's body moved over his and he lined his cock up, bottoming out in one swift thrust. Jensen sucked in a shocked breath and arched up, trying to escape the burn and stretch and move into the touch all at once. 

"Shh, I've got you baby," Jared breathed and brushed their lips together, gathering Jensen up to hold him close. "So fucking tight, gonna make me come just from this."

Jensen moaned and threaded his fingers through Jared's hair, gripping tight. "B-better not. Wanna feel... gotta feel you... fucking me. Please? Move Jared."

"Fuck yes." Jared drew back and slowly sank forward, not hesitating to pull nearly all the way out and thrust back in immediately. His thrusts gradually picked up speed, growing harder and sharper, and Jensen felt like every inch of him was about to burst into flames. 

He never knew it would be like this, so full, stretched apart and pushed to the limits, all the while aching for more, for it never to stop. Their lips slid sloppy and rough together and Jensen clung to Jared as the thrusts caused the slapping of their skin to echo around the room. Jensen could hear the harsh pant falling from Jared, knew the whimpery noises were falling from his own lips, but it almost felt like he was having some out of body experience. 

Then the next thrust of Jared's hips sent the head of his cock pressing right up against that pleasure spot in Jensen and white lights danced across Jensen's eyes. He dug his heels into the mattress and rocked his hips back, meeting each of Jared's thrusts and sucking in sharp breaths to ease the race of his heart. 

"Gonna come untouched again baby?" Jared spoke against Jensen's lips, slamming roughly down into Jensen's ass and rolling his hips to bury even deeper. "Think I can get you there? Not gonna be a blushing virgin anymore, I'm gonna dirty you up now."

"Yes, Jared, oh yes." Moaning low in his throat, Jensen dragging his fingers down Jared's back and true to his words he could feel the rise of his orgasm already. Each time Jared's cock pressed up against his prostate Jensen felt the air rush from his lungs and it felt like he'd never catch his breath, he couldn't even manage to blink the sweat from his eyes. 

Jared lips crushed against his in the next moment and Jensen lost control all over again. For the second time in less than a half hour at the most he was coming untouched, all over Jared and his bodies and he didn't have any extra blood left to fuel the blush on his cheeks. Jared was kind of like a god and Jensen thought he might actually be able to come from just kissing him but he wasn't going to share that little fact. 

As his muscles clenched around Jared the man's thrusts slowed, a deep and loud moan rising up in him and it took Jensen a moment to realize he was coming as well. Once his own orgasm had eased off he simply stared, watching the pleasure cross Jared's face. He was absolutely breathtaking in every way and Jensen wanted to relive this moment over and over again. 

"Christ that was amazing," Jared grumbled as he collapsed onto Jensen, panting into his neck.

Jensen was being smothered but he couldn't find it in him to protest. He kind of wanted Jared over him like this always now. A slow smile tugged at Jensen's lips and he wrapped his arms round Jared, squeezing his eyes shut and pretending this was his to keep. 

Only a few seconds later though Jared was pulling away, rolling off and sliding off the bed. Jensen watched him head across the room to the bathroom and his heart lurched. What happened now? Was he really supposed to stay all night? Or was it better to wait for his money and go?

Maybe he should just run off now because getting paid after losing his virginity was kind of the worst thing imaginable. 

"Are you freaking out?" Jared asked quietly and the bed dipped. 

Jensen glanced down, watching as Jared dragged a rag over his chest. "Um, freaking out? W-why? Why would I freak? No freaking here."

Jared arched his brows and tossed the rag away, sliding across the bed and looping an arm around Jensen to tug him close. "Oh come on. I've been around long enough. I can tell when someone is lying. And you, Jensen? Are totally lying."

Swallowing thickly, Jensen ducked his head down and shrugged. "Lyin' about what?"

"You're not a prostitute. I saw it all over your face when I first slipped my finger into you." Jared smirked when Jensen's gaze snapped up and locked on him. "Well I couldn't really stop then. You're just so..."

"Pretty?" Jensen suggested with a weak smile. "This means you're not gonna pay me huh?"

"Maybe I can convince you why it's best to give it away for free." Jared grinned that lethal grin of his and dove forward for another kiss. 

Jensen was pretty sure he'd be easily convinced.


End file.
